Impatient
by laurasboombox
Summary: Austin and Ally get impatient while they are waiting for Trish to get ready. One-Shot.
**This one shot is adopted from the Buffy fandom. I recently read this story and I really liked it, so I decided to contact with the author and ask her for a permission to re-write it for our fandom. I didn't got a reply from her but I decided to write it anyway. :D credit about this story goes to the lovely PunkPhantonTwin.**

"Hey, guys!" Trish opened her front door, moving back to let Austin and Ally through, a towel wrapped around her and another around her wet hair. "Sorry, I'm running behind. Just wait on the couch and I'll be ready in a minute!" She ran back up the stairs as they sat down, Ally sighing in annoyance.

Austin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "C'mon, Als, she'll be ready in a minute."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "She takes too long to get ready! She always has to go through the ritual of putting on makeup and drying her hair from cleaning her body! And then she has to find a nice outfit. And-"

"I know, Ally, but we can wait. It's not like your stupid movie won't be there in thirty minutes." Ally frowned and turned her head away, grumbling.

They sat for a few more minutes before Ally decided to fill their boredom, moving her hand to Austin's knee, rubbing it gently.

Cocking an eyebrow, Austin gave her a look but brushed it off, thinking that there was no way anybody, even Ally, would want to have sex on their friend's couch while they were getting ready. He was wrong.

Her hand moved up, brushing against the inside of his thigh.

"Al-"

Ally palmed him through his pants and his head fell back, his eyes closing as he bit his lip. She leaned in, her lips next to his ear as she continued her ministrations.

"I would very much like to have sexual intercourse with you," She whispered.

"Ally, really? Trish will be down any minute!" He tried to give her a convincing look but he knew he was close to caving in.

"She'll be at least another ten minutes…"

They stared at each other for a bit until Austin grabbed onto her head and slammed their lips together, kissing her roughly while she continued to rub him. Ally moved her hand away, Austin groaning into her mouth, and swung her right leg over him, straddling his lap. She grinded against him while his hands threaded through her hair, feeling his hardness press against her through her panties, her red dress ridden up to her hips.

Austin's right hand slid down to her ass, cupping her backside while she grinded into him. He squeezed her cheek and his other hand slid down to accompany his right one. Ally leaned back from the kiss, breathing heavy, and moved down to his neck.

"B-be careful! Don't leave any marks!"

Ally rolled her eyes and moved back, spreading her legs wider across his legs. Grinning, she maneuvered him over to push him down on the couch, his head on the armrest. Her hands slid down his chest to the top of his pants, unbuttoning them.

His head snapped to the side when he heard Trish cough, trying to decide how close she was by how loud it was, but he was knocked from his train of thought when he felt Ally's hot mouth around his tip.

Austin arched back, sticking his fist in his mouth to keep from making any noise.

"Als…It'll…get messy and… she'll know."

Ally chuckled and the vibrations caused him to moan, her hands reaching down to pump where her mouth couldn't reach. Austin gasped out, his free hand holding onto her hair.

Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked, her tongue running around his head and sliding down his shaft.

"Ally!" He yelled, muffled through his fist. "I'm about to-"

Eyes flicking up to his, she stared at him as she took him in as deep as she could, her teeth grazing his length. Austin bit his fist hard, holding back noise as he came in her mouth and down her throat, some dripping to her chin. Ally leaned back, wiping up her chin as she swallowed him, licking his excess cum off her fingers.

While she cleaned up her face, Austin slid himself back in his pants. Leaning back up, he kissed her deeply, his tongue delving inside of her mouth. When they broke off, both panting, he slid her into his lap again.

"Your turn," he breathed, his hands sliding up her legs to unhook her underwear, bringing them down her legs, and threw them to the floor.

"What about Trish?"

He gave her a smirk, his fingers grazing her wetness, causing her to gasp.

"She'll be at least another five minutes…"

His finger dipped into her folds and she leaned into him, her head falling onto his shoulder. He pumped into her, curling his finger up and adding another. She bit onto his clothed shoulder to keep from moaning loudly.

They both heard a door slam.

Ally immediately backed up, standing to straighten her dress before sitting next to Austin, both trying to look presentable.

"Sorry, guys, it took me a while to find the perfect outfit.," Trish came from the stairs, smiling in her leopard printed dress.

They smiled, muttering about how it was fine and no trouble.

"Well, let's get going!" Austin stood, holding Ally's hand as they headed for the door.

"God! Really, guys!" They turned to see Trish glaring at Ally's wet underwear by her coffee table.


End file.
